


7/11

by bonis



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), l - Fandom
Genre: F/F, lesbian murderer not-girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonis/pseuds/bonis
Summary: "can they please stop calling us a lesbian murder couple in the papers? i have standards!" sooyoung said, throwing the paper down on the motel coffee table."standards? you mean.. you're obsessed with vivi and that's why you dragged me into this mess of literally killing every pretty girl you see?" jinsoul said, lining up the toiletries in the bathroom."yeah, okay, point made."





	7/11

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a fanfic before, sorry! bear with me, i thought this was a creative idea!  
> also, all lowercase is intended!  
> enjoy preview 1!

"by the way guys, i'm taking yeojin home early, so i cant give you the lift i promised you earlier! i'm sorry, i'll make it up to you at some point!" yerim said, that guilty smile creeping onto her lips before she went back to shelving yet another pack of instant ramen.

"that's not funny." jiwoo said, her eyebrows twitching at the thought of having to find alternative transport at eleven-thirty in the evening. "you know it's dangerous on the streets right now. there's serial killers going around, and i don't wanna die!" 

jungeun dropped to her knees in an attempt to mock a prayer, "oh please, good lord, take this annoying brat off my hands for good so that i may finally learn what it means to be able to hear out of both ears!"   
"i don't know what you're laughing about.. you're walking home with me too!" jiwoo said, smugly kicking her friend while she was on the floor.

if the situation hadn't been serious, yerim would have laughed, but seeing the shock, anger and disappointment set into jungeun's face almost instantly was, to say the least, fucking terrifying.   
"i'm genuinely sorry and i swear i'll make it up to you guys the first opportunity i can!" 

there was no response.


End file.
